


Simple Celebration

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Tom and Sybil bring in the New Year.<br/>-<br/><b>Written for prompt #16 at <i>dove_drabbles</i>"Happiness is celebrating the little things."</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Celebration

**Title:** Simple Celebration  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 165  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #16 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** "Happiness is celebrating the little things."  
 **Summary:** Tom and Sybil bring in the New Year. 

** Simple Celebration **  
It wasn't like a New Year's celebration at Downton Abbey but it was something. 

Tom and Sybil watched as the fireworks went off in the sky. It wasn't a very big show but it was a nice way to mark the New Year. 

There was no money for champagne. They split an ale between them. There supper had been a meat pie. They were happy even though they lacked money. 

They held each other close and looked forward to the New Year. 

The new life they had created moved to remind them of what they did need to be thankful for in the New Year. 

They had made a good life and they managed with what they had. 

One last explosion in the sky lit up the kiss for luck they shared. 

The only thing left was to make their dreams for the New Year come true. Everyone knows that true happiness is celebrating the little things because the little things make up one's life. 


End file.
